remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Voodoo Doll
The Donald Voodoo Doll is a quest item. After Animatronic Donald is repaired, he starts moving uncontrollably. Metairie explains that the Voodoo Doll is causing this. When Mickey talks to Donald, he says that a Spatter took the doll. Mickey then encounters the Spatter with the doll on one of the islands in Bog Easy , seeing him hit the doll against the ground, chewing on it, and, comically, sucking the entire doll into his mouth when he sees Mickey and Gus, the two being grossed out and Gus wondering what that did to Donald. Even if Mickey turns the Spatter good with Paint, he won't give up the doll. The Spatter has to be eliminated, an easy task, since the Spatter can simply be spun off the island and into the Thinner Swamp. When Mickey presents the doll to Donald, he'll worry that someone worse will get the doll and that he probably shoudn't keep it himself. He'll then ask Mickey to find someone who likes him as a keeper for the doll (afterwards telling Mickey to be quiet and that lots of people like him, meaning he knows that he's not very "likeable" due to his temper). There are two solutions to this quest, good and bad as always. The good path is giving the doll to Animatronic Daisy in Ventureland, who "won't let anything happen to it" as she put it. The bad path is giving the doll to Pete in Mean Street. After he gets it, he'll say, "Thanks, pally. Heh heh, this'll be fun." Even though this implies that he'll abuse the doll, he doesn't seem to do so, as there is no difference between if you give the doll to him or Daisy, except for the reward. Trivia *The doll actually has two different appearances. In the scene, it's an exact stuffed replica of Animatronic Donald, complete with red eye, and corresponding robot arm and leg. However, in actual gameplay, it looks more like a sewn figure with an image the real Donald on it and with a red pin in the heart area. *Metairie says it's a mystery who made the doll. *Metairie also says that the person who stole the doll (the Spatter, though she doesn't know who took the doll) did so before she could "break the curse," AKA break it's grip on Donald, indicating that she has that kind of power. Despite this, and even though the strategy guide says that Metairie is one of the people the doll can be given to, nothing will happen if Mickey talks to her while in possession of the doll. *Donald says the doll looks nothing like him, when actually, in it's 2D Scene, it looks exactly like him. *While Daisy doesn't realize that the "cute doll" is actually a voodoo doll (nor does Mickey tell her), Pete does at first glance, even though he doesn't seem to have seen the doll before, saying "a'' Donald Voodoo Doll" rather than "''the Donald Voodoo Doll". *Donald's Voodoo Doll Quest is one of the four individual quests to use 2D cutscenes, the others being "Noisy Safe", "Hook's Machine", and "A Pirate's Love". Category:Objects Category:Items